


Thin Line Between Love and Hate

by kashmir



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Don Lamb begins thinking maybe short skirts should be outlawed in Neptune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on [](http://bana76.livejournal.com/profile)[**bana76**](http://bana76.livejournal.com/). Again.

It's the short skirts that are his undoing. She's always flouncing around, legs bare and once, he'd swear on his badge, he got a glimpse of hot pink lace when she turned a bit too quickly.

Her clad in a variety of skirts -- not always short, sometimes long -- becoming a staple in his fantasies. Short, long, tight, loose, cotton, leather... He pictured her wearing them all.

And never fails to feel like a complete pervert after the fact.

So he tries to rationalize the day he finally breaks. He can't help himself. A man can only take so much. When she strides into his office, wearing the very skirt that spawned this obsession, he can't take it anymore.

It's only when he has her bent over the desk, skirt raised, lime green thong (Oh God) askew, does he realize he doesn't really like this girl.


End file.
